The Adventures of Sparrow and Turner
by CommodoreJewlz
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Will Turner have a lot of adventure ahead of them. These are the scenes that never made the big screen, or DVD for that matter. Full explanation inside.
1. Your Mum

Intro:

First of all, a little authors note. I've come up with a few little short stories of scenes that I've wondered a little about. Watching Pirates of the Caribbean for the umpteenth time over, I realized that there are a lot of scene changes and empty holes where a fanfiction writer could go insane. So these are _The Adventures of Sparrow and Turner_, including various other characters, containing little bits of fanfiction with the movie and/or deleted scenes. This first one is of a deleted scene. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say it, but I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.

Chapter 1:

Your Mum

* * *

The longboat was floating not far from the Interceptor. Jack had his spyglass out looking all over the deck of the Black Pearl with no luck. _There is no luck with this Turner around_, Jack thought to himself. 

"Jaaaaack," Will whined. "I want to use the spyglass!"

Jack was about to ask Will if he wanted cheese with his whine, but stopped himself. _Stupid Whelp._

"No," Jack answered sternly. He couldn't see Elizabeth anywhere. She was either below the deck of the Pearl or already in the caves.

"Please?" Will begged. "With a cherry on top?"

_I don't want cherries...I want rum...been sober for days...hate it...wait!_

Just then, Jack smiled, dropping his search for a moment and looking at Will, "What about rum?"

Will frowned, "I don't have any rum."

"Then there is no accord, mate," Jack turned back toward the island and continued to search for Elizabeth.

_Alright,_ Will thought to himself. _I'll have to try a new tactic...no whining...?_

"What do you see?" Will asked politely, making sure that there was not even the slightest hint of a whine.

"Your mum."

_Darn_, "Point taken."

* * *

A/N: So, it was a little short, but I promise more on the way. If any of you out there found this even a little interesting, please tell the person who wrote this in an email notification (hint: Review!) These are not meant to be in order, but little blurbs for laughs. I hope you liked it. There are better ones on the way. 


	2. Musical Sailing to Tortuga

Well, first things first. Thanks for reviewing! Also, you probably won't get this chapter unless you have seen Muppet Treasure Island (LOL). Oh, and these chapters are not in order from the beginning of PotC to the end, just a reminder. Enjoy! I had fun writing this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to anything...'cept maybe my cat...

Chapter 2:

The Singing Adventure to Tortuga

* * *

Will dropped from the main boom and landed very hard and ungracefully on deck. _Ow, I'm going to feel that one in the morning..._

"...So can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" Jack flipped the sword around, handle to Will.

Will took the sword, "Tortuga?"

Jack smiled the smile that makes fangirls faint, "Tortuga."

Majestic music began to play in the background.

"This voyage has begun!" Jack shouted to no one in particular, but suddenly a whole crowd of people appeared out of nowhere.

"Let go forward line. Let go back line," Jack shouted some more.

Will sat there on deck dumbfounded. He had heard things about Captain Jack Sparrow, but being so daft such as this? _He is insane, _Will thought.

The crowd of people began to do work around the ship.

"When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed, a sailor's blood begins racing," sailors were singing as swabbing the deck.

"With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled, we're under way and off to see the world! We're under way and off to see the world!" the crew was dancing around the deck, all facing the same direction, but facing no one in particular.

Jack joined the singing crew, "Hey ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing. Manly men are we! Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea."

Everyone stopped singing, although the music still continued. Jack walked up to will, "Come on now, Will. We don't want you to get scared just because we're singing."

Will nodded feebly before the crew began to sing again, "Danger walks the deck, we say what the heck. We laugh at the perils we're facing. Every storm we ride is its own reward and people die by falling overboard! And people die by falling overboard!"

"Hey ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing. Hoist the sails and sing, sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing!"

Will was shrinking away from what he thought were a bunch of crazy people. Then he blinked in astonishment at the sight of Barbossa, Pintel, Raghetti and Jack the monkey. They had just poofed out of thin air.

Pintel coughed once and sang with a deep voice, "I love to see them cry when they walk the plank."

"I prefer to cut a throat," Raghetti snickered.

"I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air, while their faces turn blue," Barbossa sang.

Jack noticed intruders and swayed over behind them.

Raghetti noticed, giggling nervously, "Just kidding. Hehehe..."

"It's a good life on a boat," Jack the monkey sang.

The music and the working crew suddenly stopped. Everyone looked at the smiling monkey. There was a POP and the monkey was gone. The music started back up again, with Jack and the crew singing.

"There are distant lands with burning sands that are far across the oceans!"

"There are bingo games every fun filled day and margaritas at the midnight buffet!" Raghetti added, trying to be helpful.

The crew repeated it, looking at each other for a moment, really wondering if they did get margaritas at a midnight buffet. Will started up the chorus with the crew.

"Hey ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing...We should have took a train!"

A resounding "WHAT!" from Jack echoed around them. The crew understood him immediately. And tried to correct what they said, "Sailing for adventure on the bounding main!"

Will knew it was his entrance and a spotlight illuminated him immediately. He started to sing in a sweet, boyish voice, "The salty breezes whisper, who know what lies ahead. I just know that I was born to lead the life my father led!"

The spotlight moved away from him, Jack now in a pillar of light, "The stars will be our compass, wherever we may roam!"

Jack glared at Barbossa, Pintel and Raghetti, as he made his way over to the helm, "And the mates _should_ always be, just like a family!"

Jack was holding the helm lovingly, "And though we may put into port, the sea is always home!"

"Great solo, Cap'n!" Raghetti called out.

"Thanks very much!" Jack acknowledged.

Will joined Jack in the spotlight, "We'll chase our dreams standing on our own, over the horizon to the great unknown!"

"Hey ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing. Bold and brave and free! Sailing for adventure," the crew sang with vigor.

"This is nauseating," Barbossa stated, but Raghetti and Pintel didn't feel the same.

"Sailing for adventure!"

"So exhilarating!" They noticed the look Barbossa gave them and inched away slowly.

"Sailing for adventure!"

"We're all celebrating!" everyone sang. "On the deep blue seeeeaaaaa!"

The music stopped in a squeak. Barbossa, Pintel, Raghetti and the crew instantly disappeared off the ship. There was now only Will and Jack onboard. Jack walked to Will from across the ship and patted him on the back.

"So, how was it?" Jack asked.

Will shrugged, "Was that your 'welcome, you're a pirate now' speech?"

* * *

A/N: How do you like it? Better or worse than my first one? Whether you liked it or not, sending a nice little note to the writer will make...er...the writer happy! 

Oh, the main boom is a part of the ship that holds part of the sail, it's connected to the mast. Or if you've just seen the movie a million times like I have, you would know what I was talking about without even knowing the correct name for it. Hehehe...


	3. The Venture of Gibbs

A/N: Some of you who haven't seen Muppet Treasure Island might not have understood the last chapter, or maybe you just didn't think it was funny, but whatever. You might enjoy Gibbs' cunning personality in this one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own posters and the DVD, but, I don't actually own Pirates of the Caribbean...say it isn't true.

Chapter 3:

The Venture of Gibbs

* * *

It was a dark tavern with very few candles lighting the room. Two people were sitting at a table that was behind a surprisingly attractive British male about 5' 11'', curly hair, gorgeous brown eyes... 

Anyway, that was the topic of conversation between the two rugged men at the table. One, too rugged to even pass a glance to, and the other, you can't get your eyes off of, not that you wanted to anyway.

Jack took a swig of rum, "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?"

"Is he now?" Gibbs gave an impressed look over to Will, who was, unfortunately, being mauled by a huge drunk woman. Gibbs continued, "Leverage says you...I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope," Jack smiled and swayed, raising his tankard. "Take what you can..."

Gibbs raised his mug to toast, "...Give nothin' back."

Slamming both mugs down at once, Jack stood up.

"If you'll excuse me now," Jack swayed over to where Will was standing.

Will looked over, "Done?"

"Yeah," Jack leaned on the post for support. "Why don't you get some rum?"

Will looked wary eyed at Gibbs, who, by the looks of him had passed out on the floor. Then he noticed Jack had asked a question, "Just a small one."

Jack winked at some women passing him and turned back to Will, "Alright, but you'll be drinking a few small ones then."

Will cast the passed out Gibbs another glance, "Um, Jack. Should we help Gibbs?"

"No," Jack had started to walk towards the bar counter, artistically dodging the chaotic fights, Will tripping twice over fallen drunk men before he caught up.

"Why not?" Will finally got to the counter.

Jack took a swig of a full rum bottle, "Huh? Oh, because he'll be just fine."

"What about the crew?"

"He'll get 'em," Jack shoved a rum bottle into Will's hands. "It's Tortuga, Will. Enjoy yourself."

Will nodded, but did not drink any rum. It wasn't like Jack noticed anyway, he was worried about his own bottle. The two stood in the chaotic mess until Jack wanted to go back to the Interceptor. Jack grabbed Will's full rum bottle and swigged it as they made they're way back to the ship.

Some time later

Gibbs woke up, with a searing pain in his skull. He pressed his hand hard to his forehead.

It was morning and the tavern was almost empty except for a few people strewn around, passed out from too much rum.

Gibbs sat for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Mary! The sweet mother!" Gibbs remembered he needed to get a crew, and fast.

He stood, but a little too quickly, almost passing out again.

He regained full consciousness. Marching out the door, he noticed a middle aged man leaning against the tavern wall.

"Hey, you!" Gibbs said to him. The man looked up, "Yes, you. Are you a sailor?"

"Aye," the man answered.

"The Captain Jack Sparrow needs a crew. Willing to join?"

"Aye," the man again said, "When does he set sail?"

"Today," Gibbs nodded. "He's at the docks. The ship is the Interceptor."

"Much thanks, mister. I've been looking for a job," the man said as he walked away.

_Well, that was easy,_ Gibbs though to himself. _I hope I can get the others that quickly, too._

"Hey! Gibbay!" Gibbs turned to see a woman running toward him. She wasn't dressed like women in Tortuga, nor was she dressed like a woman at all. She had a pair of pants tucked in boots and a flimsy shirt, topped off with a faded black hat.

When she got to him she caught her breath, then began, "Gibbs, I hear Captain Sparrow's lookin' for a crew. And I want in."

Gibbs was very superstitious, "Annamaria, you know it's bad luck for a woman to be on a ship. Can't let it happen."

"Jack stole my boat," Annamaria was obviously determined."If he doesn't get bad luck from me being on his ship, than far worse things will happen to him.".

"No Anna, I won't let you."

She looked downcast as Gibbs said he was sorry, but the second he turned away Annamaria smiled evilly.

Gibbs walked down the street picking up random stray people, telling them to meet Jack Sparrow at the docks. At that moment, Gibbs was trying to call someone down the road that looked seaworthy, when he ran into someone.

"Hey!" the little man did not look happy.

Gibbs looked down, "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir."

The little man glared up at him and Gibbs had a sudden thought.

"Excuse me," Gibbs inquired of the man walking away. "Can you sail on a ship?"

"Aye, why do you ask?" for a man barely 4 feet tall, he looked menacing when he glared.

Gibbs shook off an unsettling feeling, "Captain Sparrow needs a crew. Meet him at the docks if you want to join."

"Aye," the little man said, and he walked away.

For hours, as Gibbs was searching for a crew, someone with dark curly hair was following, unbeknownst to Gibbs. One moment that Gibbs felt eyes on his back flipped around, but only saw a foot go around a corner. He shrugged it off and continued looking.

After that strange incident, Gibbs found a few people hanging around a backstreet tavern and recruited them, also.

As if on cue, just as Gibbs found the last crew member, Jack and Will walked up the street.

"Oy, Jack!" Gibbs walked up to Jack and Will.

"Gibbay!" Jack swayed up to Gibbs. "Where's me crew?"

_What is it with people calling me Gibbay?_

Gibbs responded smartly, with a salute, "All in order, sir, at your command at the docks."

"Good. Let's see them."

AT THE DOCKS

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt," Gibbs said like he was presenting a grand prize to a winner. "And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will said somewhat sarcastically.

Gibbs coughed and hoped no one would ever know of the random crew members.

* * *

So how was it? Review anyone? I do admit it wasn't as funny as the first one, but I promise they will get better. 


	4. Parley?

A/N: Yes, yes, I have not updated in so long, but here is number four. I especially like chapter 5, so if you review (three reviews sound alright) maybe I'll just do a Will Turner one, or just a Jack one...

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 4:

Parley...?

* * *

The last thing that Jack saw was an oar coming right at his head. When he woke up, everything was out of focus. 

Trying to stand up, Jack used the oar left next to him. He could see now, but he felt lightheaded. Jack listened for voices and heard some coming from the tunnel.

"Will might be down there," Jack slurred. "Bloody whelp, he'll get me found out."

Jack stepped backward to try and balance himself from falling, but he had no such luck. He continued swaying backwards, down the tunnel. Hearing the clicks of pistols, he found the sudden ability to stop himself.

Turning around, he was face to face with at least ten pistols and a few knives belonging to his old crew.

_Not good_, Jack thought to himself.

His old crew stared at him as if he was a ghost, then Pintel realized that he wasn't. After all, he was the smartest of the bunch.

"Your not dead," He might have been the smartest of those pirates, but he still wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Am I not?" Jack looked down at himself, patting his coat down, looking confused and then he understood what was being said to him. "Oh."

Jack turned around and walked back up the tunnel, but was met by pistols and swords in his face from the other members of his old crew. Deciding that it might not be the best of circumstances, he turned around again and was met by the raised weapons of Pintel and his gang.

It was not one of the best situations that Jack Sparrow had ever been in.

"Puh lee," Jack stuttered. "Puhleluluh."

_That's not it._ Jack snapped his fingers.

"Parsnip...parl, parl..."

If Pintel wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, than Raghetti would have been black.

"Parley?" Raghetti supplied.

"That's the one!" Jack shouted and pointed at him. "Parley!"

Pintel had enough of his clueless buddy.

"Parley?.!...Down to the depths to whatever mutton head thought up parley!"

Now it was Jack's turn to be helpful. He always seemed to know when people needed to be taught a lesson, "That would be the French, inventors of mayonnaise-"

"I like mayonnaise."

Jack was slightly ruffled that he had been interrupted, but covered it up nicely, trying to finish the trivia of France, "Shame about the French, really. Obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes, really."

The crew just stood there, staring blankly.

"Think about it," Jack said.

One of the pirates answered, "I don't know."

_Dead beat,_ Jack thought, but wanted to continue distracting them.

"Fantastic singers, the French," he whistled and twisted his hand in the air for effect. "Eunuchs. All of 'em."

"I used to date a eunuch," Pintel said.

Silence.

"I'll get me coat," Jack grimaced and turned around to get out. He forgot about those pirates behind him.

Jack squinted at the group of pirates. They laughed and pointed their weapons at him again, daring him to move.

"Let's bring 'im to Barbossa!" Raghetti yelled.

Jack put his hands up in protest. It was too late, however, and the yelling pirates brought Jack straight to the small tunnel's entrance. He still had his oar, though, lucky duck.

Barbossa was standing there with his arms folded.

Pintel told him, "We've found Jack Sparrow, Captain."

All the pirates filed around Barbossa, leaving Jack in the middle leaning on his oar.

Barbossa paced away from Jack then turned around, "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

Jack fought a wave of dizziness and leaned on his oar for support, "You forgot one very important thing, mate."

"And what is that?"

Jack smiled a smile that melts devoted female followers, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

_Fine, so Jack won't tell me the truth, _Barbossa thought. Then he spoke to his crew, "Gents, ye all remember Captain Jack Sparrow...?"

There were murmurings and collective 'yeah's from the group.

"Kill him," Barbossa walked away from him.

Jack hid his gulp, but suddenly gained confidence in something he remembered.

There were clicks all around him. _It's now or never._

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack Sparrow couldn't die now.

Barbossa spun around, "You know who'd blood we need."

Yet again Jack used the delightfully charming kill-fangirl smile, "I know who's blood you need."

(Please insert fangirl squeal here. Thank you).

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like it? In the review, you can even tell me how bad it is, if you feel like that is how it was. You can tell me what kind of story to write next, too. Majority rules, but then again, maybe the minority...is it Jack or Will, Will or Jack? Or is it Elizabeth...? I don't know unless you tell me. Now there's a good man (or woman, i'm just trying to keep the effect here) 

Tell me how you like it!


	5. Just Keep Swimming

A/N: Yeah, I don't even know if anyone reads these things, but whatever. I know, I know...there were only two reviews for the last chapter, but I want three this time. I've got the next chapter written already, you just gotta review! I know that you'll like the next one, but read this first and tell me if you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. Not even the remote.

Chapter 5:

Just Keep Swimming

* * *

Will was stuck below deck of the Interceptor. The monkey had already grabbed the medallion and made a run for it. Water was rapidly rising all around Will and he didn't know what to do. 

The water level was right below his chin when he decided to find a way out and plunged beneath the surface.

He opened his eyes to see where he was going.

_'OW! Beepin' salt water!'_ Will screamed in his head.

He saw an opening not far away and kicked off. Will got stuck only once, for a moment or two, then made his way into the ocean blue (LOL).

He saw the Black Pearl in the distance and swam as fast as he could in that direction, but just then he ran out of breath.

Will swam as fast as he could to the surface and blinked our all the salt water from his eyes.

"Owowowowowowowow!" Will gasped. He was not yet close enough to the Pearl.

_'I won't make it in time!'_ Will thought, then he called out. "Hey, Barbossa!"

He noticed someone poke his head over the side, "What do you want?"

Will was glad that someone responded, "Can you hit pause for the explosion? I don't think I can make it infifteen seconds."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Don't push play 'til I get to the ship and don't continue the scene, alright?" Will was doing his best to tread water.

Barbossa nodded, "Sure, whatever. Now get swimming!"

Will obliged and dove back under the surface, swimming as best he could.

He felt something brush against his leg and he jumped. Eek! A small blue fish swam just ahead of him and turned around.

"Hello there. I'm Dory!" She waved her fin.

Will nodded back. He didn't feel like opening his mouth and drowning.

"If life gets ya down, you know what you gotta do?"

This time, Will shook his head.

Dory sang, "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming..."

Dory started to swim off and Will followed. "What do we do, we swim, swim. Lalalalala you want to SWIM! And when you want to swim you want to keep on swimming!"

In no time, Will made it to the Black Pearl. He was almost sad. He wanted to keep on swimming with Dory, but he had things he had to do, such as save the girl he loved. He climbed up the ladder on the side making as much noise as possible so Barbossa knew when to push play and start the scene again.

Will heard an explosion. _I hope Dory is okay._

He heard Elizabeth screaming and Barbossa mumble something. His cue had come.

Will climbed up on the rail, "Barbossa!"

"Will," Elizabeth whispered.

"She goes free."

* * *

A/N: So how do you like it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Any requests? I'm going to gently remind that reviews make people happy. winkwinknudgenudge Three please. I give chicken. Or cookies. Whatever you prefer. You can make requests. I'm on my way to write one right now. 


	6. Chicken of the Sea

A/N: So, I did promise to update when I got three reviews, but instead I got four. Good job to those people who keep me working on my writing and keep me going. I thank you. Here is the next chapter...yes, it is a bit strange. I write whatever comes to my head so don't be so offended if you don't like what I did to my characters. Just tell me about it.

Chapter 6:

Chicken of the Sea

* * *

_I think that's the number...thirty-five. _Elizabeth said to herself. 

"Jack! It's thirty-five! I've walked around this island thirty-five times!" Liz squealed with delight.

_It was bloody forty-two! The girl doesn't know how to count! _Jack was frustrated.

"Wait, I want to walk around it again, just to make sure," Elizabeth said thoughtfully.

_And they say _I'm_ daft. _Jack thought and decided to sit down on the beach and do something instead of waiting for the girl.

He settled with checking that his pistol was in working order. Elizabeth came around the island again, looking disgruntled, but said nothing.

"Not all that big, is it?" Jack said not even bothering to look up from his pistol.

"No," Elizabeth pouted. She plopped down next to Jack.

"So how many times did you walk around the island?" Jack asked casually.

"Forty-two times," Elizabeth sighed. "That took a lot of effort to count that high."

Jack rolled his eyes and put away his pistol, "I'm sure it did, 'Lizabeth."

Elizabeth stared our into the waves rushing onto shore and going back out. Then she saw something and pointed, "Jack! What is that?"

She scrambled further from the beach, tripping over rocks and her own feet as she ran backwards. She reached the palm trees and pointed frantically.

Jack got to his feet to try and see what she had been pointing at, "I don't see anything, Liz."

"It's something silver! On the beach!" Elizabeth was currently attempting to climb a tree, but was failing miserably.

Jack walked a few steps closer to the crashing waves. There was something silver, but it was a fish! She was scared of a fish!

"Liz! Get down here!" Jack yelled to her. "It's a bloody tuna fish!"

Elizabeth gingerly climbed down from the top of the palm tree and slowly made her way over to Jack, "Are you sure? It's not some monster?"

"No! Come look at it!"

She came closer and saw a silver thing, "That is no fish!"

Elizabeth hid behind Jack as she stuttered, "Th-that is a chicken!"

Jack was dumbfounded, "Are you saying, 'Lizabeth, that this fish...erm, chicken, is of the sea?"

Elizabeth ran from the shore and tried to climb the tree again, "Yes! Chicken of the sea! We need to escape from here before it get's us!"

He shook his head in disbelief, "This calls for some rum."

Jack started toward the trees, so Elizabeth jumped off of hers and followed, "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then..."

"To what point and purpose, young missy?"

_Besides, it's just a fish. _Jack thought. _We don't need to escape from _that.

* * *

A/N: You can tell me your thoughts and feelings of this by reviewing. I take requests and as a matter of fact, I am writing a request for my next chapter. I like it how it's going right now, and I hope you do when I post it. I'm review hungry right now...so three reviews please then I promise I will post! Write what you like about this chapter, or write what you don't like. I'm open to flames, too (yeah, I know. Desperate, aren't I?) 


	7. The Captain's Thoughts

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They help me so much! I've been so busy lately that I finally just set time aside to type it up for you guys. This isn't one of my best, but if you like it, review! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, unfortunately. It belongs to the mouse that's making millions of dollars off of a theme park rides' movie.

Chapter 7:

The Captain's Thoughts

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow was usually not startled easily, but if you get stripped of your title and thrown into a jail cell, you wouldn't take chances, either. 

Jack had been picking his jail cell lock with a bone when he heard someone opening a door.

He jumped back quickly, threw the bone in the corner and laid down on the hay on the floor, trying his best to look as if he had never tried to pick the lock in the first place.

"You, Sparrow!" There was a young man that stood there, in front of his cell, that looked familiar somehow.

Jack looked up at him, "Aye?"

_Oh yes. That welp was the blacksmith._

"You are familiar with that ship, The Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it," he said calmly. He wasn't going to give more information than needed, especialy when he wasn't getting anything for it.

Will was persistant, "Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Apparently this lad didn't know his history. "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Will's composure, what little he had, disappeared, "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

_Well, the blacksmith needs something, but I am not going to help unless I get something out of it,_ "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate," Will was almost frantic. He _really_ wanted something.

Jack wanted to know exactly what the welp wanted, "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Will grabbed the bars. Jack knew he was about to break, "They took Miss Swann."

"Ah, so it is that you've found a girl." Jack smiled as a plan of escape started to form in his mind. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart...you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will's anxiety caused him to think quickly (insert lightbulb here), "I can get you out of here."

A way to escape! But..."How's that? The key's run off."

Will leaned away from the bars, "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges."

_Oh, yes. A blacksmith._ Jack watched as Will picked up the bench that leaned yp against the wall and placed one end, upside-down, at the bottom of the cell door, "With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

_Yes! A way to escape, but why would he want a pirate's help? Unless his girl was taken by pirates..._ There was only one pirate Jack could think of that would kidnap a governor's daughter.

"What's your name?"

The young man's face immediately masked over with suspicion, "Will Turner."

Jack remained calm, the excitement flowing through him almost revealed, but there was one thing he had to know; the name just sounded so familiar, "That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, aye?"

Will answered slowly, not entirely sure what he was getting at, "Yes."

"Aha. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind," Jack rose from the dirty cell floor. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Jack reached out his hand through the bars, and was almost surprised when Will shook his hand in return, answering, "Agreed."

His plan had worked so far, but first things first, "Agreed, get me out."

Will pushed down on the bench and the cell door lifted free from the cell walls, but not without a loud clang.

"Hurry," Will said because Jack didn't seem to be in any hurry to get out of the cell or out of the jail in any case, "Someone will have heard that."

Jack didn't think any guards would have heard that because a few of Barbossa's crew members took care of them last night, "Not without my effects."

"Why bother with that?" Will said. Jack heard the critical tone that he was using as he continued, "You could have escaped if you killed me before, but you weren't willing to use it."

_Smart kid,_ Jack thought. _But so annoying. Couldn't he just let the blacksmith shop parry rest?_

He pointed his pistol at Will, "Are you advising me that was a mistake?"

Will was unsure of what Jack was planning, but didn't want to regret any choice he made. He needed something to protect himself, or at least defend himself. His hand slowly reached for his hatchet, so that Jack wouldn't notice...only, he did.

_The whelp! I need him on my side!_

Jack continued what he was saying, "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment."

He almost smiled openly, the kind of smile that stops fangirls' hearts for a few moments, at the expression of stress and worry and fear on Will's face.

"That wasn't it," But then the smile hit when Will's face showed relief. "Nor was this."

Jack lowered his pistol and began to don (Juan de Marco LOL) his coat and strap his belt back around his torso.

Will shifted uneasily as Jack looked in a small mirror, trying different ways to wear his hat, "I thank you for sparing my life again, but both our lives will be in danger if we don't leave now."

Jack side glanced at Will and gave himself one final look in the mirror just to annoy him. He then turned to face him, Will giving him a look of angst.

Jack smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for, son? Let's go rescue your bonny lass, savvy?"

Jack ushered him out the door and down the steps of the jail of the fort. Then he cut in front of him to lead the way under a bridge, which happened to be right next to where the Dauntless was harbored.

"We're going to steal a ship," Will's brain power was catching up to Jack's. "That ship?"

...But not nearly enough, "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship."

Jack pointed to the beauty of the Dauntless gently rocking back and forth, "Nautical term."

He turned to Will, "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going."

Will waited for a moment wondering if how he answered this question would affect Jack's decision to help him.

Jack asked, "This girl, how far are you willing to go and save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will answered determinedly.

Jack turned back to the ship, "Oh, good. No worries then."

* * *

A/N: I could go on forever and just add how I feel the characters acted or...could have acted for the entire movie, but that wouldn't be as fun as getting requests from the reviewers. So, please request anything you want me to write about from the movie. I could even re-write scenes if you want. What characters would you like in the upcoming chapters? Review and tell me! 


	8. The Commodore's Story

Hello, fair people of fanfiction. This is my authors note! And the author says that this story isn't wasn't one of her best, but she still thinks it is good. This is her story...well, more like the Commodore's story. Everything in parenthesis is what the author feels like saying about the sentence. Another chappy! Here ya go.

Disclaimer: I own Pirates of the Caribbean and I'm writing fanfiction of my favourite parts. I'm in California or the Caribbean right now, soaking up the sun and having the time of my life with Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. Ha! Yeah, right!

Chapter 8:

The Commodore's Story

* * *

Commodore James Norrington was a man that got whatever he wanted if he worked hard enough...well, usually. That's how he became Commodore of the British Royal Navy and how he became the favourite bachelor of everyone in Port Royal. However, James did not want to be the most favoured bachelor, but the most favoured married man. He just had one minor problem. He had to convince Miss Elizabeth Swann to be part of the most favoured married couple, first. 

James remembered, begrudgingly, the day that young Miss Swann found the boy, Will Turner, overboard. He was on a merchant vessel when it was attacked by pirates. Apparently, the boy had crawled onto a piece of floating board from the blown up ship and passed out from swimming when young Miss Swann found him. She was such a cute girl then.

That fateful day he knew he really could never have Elizabeth. She loved another, although she didn't know it at age ten...nor twelve, or even eighteen for that matter. Will and Elizabeth off on a grand adventure while the commodore was getting drunk in the Dauntless' cabin, worrying what the king would say about this mess. Pirates! Pirates stole the British Navy's most amazing ship that ever sailed.

But the one thing that James loved more than anything else was the memory of Elizabeth falling off the fort in Port Royal. She was swooned by his manliness.

The day started out beautifully. It was that day that the lovely Captain Norrington would be promoted to Commodore. Not only had he prepared a short speech for his guests, but he know that the Governor would allow him to give a specially prepared speech to Elizabeth, consisting of words that implied marriage. The Governor would give her hand in marriage to the Commodore, because he was very respectable and favoured by everyone.

He remembered the ceremony's ending, when he made the few comments to the people, thanking them for coming and allowing him to be promoted to a very high position (coughgagpompousnessgagcough). Feeling very proud of himself, he walked up to Elizabeth after his speech, full of confidence.

He remembered every word that he said to her, "My I have a moment?"

She had replied by nodding her head and walked with him to a more secluded area near the edge of the fort. Light illuminated her like an angel as she stood there (coughgagshehasdevilhornsgagcough). Norrington could barely stammer because he was so enraptured with her beauty, "You look lovely, Elizabeth."

The smile that she gave him was so lovely that James had to pause a moment to remember was he was going to say, "...I apologize if I seem forward, but I...must speak my mind."

Finally (no kidding, it took him ten years!), he would be able to tell her exactly what he wanted. He turned away from her to catch his breath before he looked again at her perfect (hackhack) figure, "This promotion throws into sharp relief of that which I have not yet achieved-- a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

It seemed as if she was nervous of what he soul say next-- her face showed all.

"I can't breathe," She gasped (YES! Pull the corset tighter!).

He turned away from her again, thinking that what she said was a 'thank you' for his complement.

Maybe she would accept his proposal, "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself."

She didn't answer as she normally did when they talked. He turned around. Where did she go?

"Elizabeth?"

At first he was hurt, but he wanted to find where she went. He looked over the battlement, "Elizabeth!"

Guards were drawn by the commotion that he was making. One of his liutenents tried to stop him from ripping off his jacket and jumping in after her, "Sir, the rocks! It's a miracle she missed them!" (No, it's really not...)

"We need to save her!" Norrington was frantic. His love needed to be rescued! "Gillette! Gather some men and follow me to the docks."

"Yes, sir." Gillette answered, but before he did as he was ordered he noticed another splash not far from her. "Sir, someone is saving her!"

Norrington saw someone with a faded red bandana on his head jump bob above the water with another figure, his Elizabeth, before the fell back under the waves. James threw on his jacket and raced as fast as he could toward the docks. His men didn't catch up with him until he actually got there.

He couldn't believe it. Elizabeth had been the only girl that fainted for him. She was the first woman that he made swoon. It would have been the perfect ending of the day if he just could have dived in and saved her, risking is life or not. He was so confident in his manifestation of Elizabeth that when confronted with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, he could handle him. James could make such a fool of that pirate that Elizabeth would have to love the Commodore.

Unfortunately, Mr. Sparrow also had a hidden confidence. James wanted to make the fight fair so he told Jack to get on his feet.

Poor, Commodore, for he wasn't well with words as he would have imagined and the conversation that followed was entirely in Captain Sparrow's favour. He didn't have a chance to show his true manliness to Elizabeth. Too bad, no marriage.

* * *

A/N: I really can to better...I just wanted to update quickly. If you find any humor in it, please report it to me, I'd be so happy if there was any found in this chapter. You can make requests! I do requests! Name characters or name a section of the movie that you want me to write about and I'll write them for you. I enjoy writing requests. Review please! Thanks! 


	9. SharkaSwimmin'

A/N: Yes, I am alive. I just finished finals and decided to take a week off for a break off of writing. Now I am back.

A/N2: If you have read up to this chapter, than you would know that Elizabeth is deathly afraid of fish; tuna fish to be exact.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean...darn

A/N3: Oh, yes. I almost forgot. There are a few changes of my own in here somewhere because I still wanted this to stay K+...You know, keep it safe for y'all to read...Anyway, here ya go.

Chapter 9:

Shark-a-Swimmin'

* * *

It all started with a little scare just only minutes before the island. 

Elizabeth and Jack were safe aboard _the Black Pearl, _or at least, as safe as the could be surrounded by mean, ugly and bloodthirsty pirates...(...And Will was there, too. Don't forget the cute monkey, Jack, either).

Anyway, the point is that they were safe at the time, near the plank.

"Barbossa, you lying buttbutt! You swore she'd go free!" Will screamed at Barbossa before he was gagged with his own hair tie.

Barbossa, one-hundred percent exactly what Will said true, decided to tell the truth...

...Well, as close as Barbossa would get to telling the truth, "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where."

He then turned to Elizabeth, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

There were collective 'yeah's' and 'aye's' from the group.

"...So, I'll be having that dress back before you go."

There was laughter and then whistling as Elizabeth pulled off her dress. Jack took this time to try to get of of being marooned again, so he spoke to the nearest pirate, "I always liked you."

The pirate behind Jack whispered softly to him, almost like he was reciting a line, "Twenty-nine men go into the water, sixteen men come out of the water and the ice-cream man takes the rest..."

Jack stayed silent. He was now severely scared for his life.The pirate behind him was crazy!

"It goes with your black heart," Elizabeth scoweled at Barbossa as she threw the dress. The plank wobbled dangerously under her.

Barbossa rubbed the dress on his cheek, "Ooh, it's still warm."

There was laughter and cat-calling from the usually non-laughing and-- hold on, they were always laughing and cat-calling women. Anyway, Elizabeth was still teetering dangerously on the edge of that piece of wood sticking out of the side of the ship when she heard music playing. At least she thought it was music. It seemed so distant that she didn't pay attention to it anymore, after all, she had slightly bigger problems to worry about other than hearing music. Such as...

"Too long!" Bo'sun shouted as he hit the unstable plank, causing Elizabeth to scream and fall into the water with a splash. Not even a milisecond later, Jack was dragged right up to where Bo'sun had been standing until Barbossa told him to move, by that mean, ugly pirate who recited a scary line into Jack's ear. (collective shudders)

Jack swallowed, but that didn't get rid of that bothersome lump that was in his throat, "I had really rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack...Jack," Barbossa inclined his head in the direction of a small rock with trees and sand on top. "Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice," Jack gulped again, but this time because he thought he was hearing music. It was just a single low-pitched instrument, making noise at extended intervals. He took a glance at the ocean between the Black Pearl and the tiny island, where the music was coming from. It seemed as if Elizabeth was swimming for her life, but why, he couldn't tell. Confused, he forced himself to listen to the continuous blabbering of Barbossa.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous excape...but I doubt it," He unsheathed his sword and pointed it to Jack's retreating form. "Off you go."

Captain Jack Sparrow was known as daft, but he didn't believe he himself was until he noticed the 'dun, dun' of the low brass instrument to become faster paced. He risked another glance into the ocean. HOLY SMOKES! That was a great white shark! Why didn't anyone else see it?

He didn't even bother trying to swallow the fear still hanging around in his throat, but just tried to sound confident anyway. He turned to Barbossa, "Last time you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right." Barbossa actually looked like he'd forgotten...maybe he did on purpose. "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

Jack risked yet another glance out to the shark, the music in his mind (was it now?) getting quicker and quicker. He didn't really know if the shark would die with one shot.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Oh please, oh please...

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa threw Jack's pistol and his other effects into the water.

Oy! Oh, no! The music in his head became faster and faster until in stopped suddenly. He swore he heard someone scream, but that didn't matter as long as it wasn't himself or Elizabeth. Jack dived in, hoping to get to the island in time.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? A review would be nice (hint, hint). And as you probably figured out, I put what I wanted to say at the time in (these little things, I don't want to spell the word right now, so I'll write a sentence instead trying to describe it). 

Anyway, there's a movie that this story was based off of, other than PotC. Here are some nice little questions you can answer in your review. What was the movie? And, by any chance,do you know who does the music for it? Thanks for reading!


	10. To the Batcave, Pan!

YAY! Three cheers! I updated! This little story is a bit lame, but I worked with what I had. Let's hope that all you fanfiction writers out there are as big a movie buff as I am. Last story, ms-erupt guessed correctly that it was a spoof on _Jaws_. Kudos! Let's see how many spoofs I can do in this one.

I'm a little disappointed that no one reviewed to tell me if they know who does the music. Very talented man, he is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize...except maybe my unique sense of humor.

Warning: Reading any of this without a full dose of sugar will NOT change how this story is read. This story was not created with any sort of sugar either. Ye have been warned!

Chapter 10:

To the Batcave, Pan!

* * *

Yes, that was it. The last trunk was unloaded from the Black Pearl. Every single crew member had gone in the boats to drop off their new booty, Elizabeth... 

...Oh, and the stuff that they had raided from Port Royal.

But Liz was the last treasure that they loaded into the boats. She sat there with her hands tied in the gently rocking boat as it moved it forward with every stroke of the oars men. How could she even attempt to escape a crew full of pirates, anyway, even if they did leave her hands untied?

A child could answer that one. It was lucky that one came flying out of the cave.

_WHAT?_ _No one can fly!_ Elizabeth glanced at the pirates around her to see if they had noticed this as well. Apparently not. They didn't even notice the boy in the first place. She slumped back in her seat, thinking hard.

_Did I really see a boy fly? I could have sworn..._

Liz shook her head slightly. She was going to her death in that cave. What did it matter if she was going insane? She scanned the skies again. Sure enough, the boy flew back into the cave with a sword clutched in his hand. Liz noticed he looked a bit peculiar, with leaves as clothing..._I am going insane..._

As the boat slowly drifted nearer to the entrance to the cave, squeaks could be heard, echoing through the tunnel.

_Oh, no! _She thought. _Now I'm _hearing_ things._

The pirates around her in the small boat constantly glanced to the top of the cave. They could hear the squeaking, too! But, it was so dark toward the top, nothing could be seen. The rower kept on rowing.Nordid he show any sign that he was slowing. (:D)

She could hear the clattering of sword against sword as they went along further, but became disappointed when the sound was coming from the fork in the water tunnel that they weren't taking. Through the midst of metallic clanking, she could hear arguing, the deep male voice becoming louder. She heard a girl scream 'Peter'. This was an interesting thing she was hearing. Suddenly, she heard the man panic and yell 'shoot it!' She heard him call someone's name, but she wasn't sure who. It sounded as if he was scared of the ticking of a clock.

_How odd..._

Elizabeth would have rather gone down the other fork, full of cannon fire, metallic clashing, and even to find out why that man was afraid of a clock instead of going with bloodthirsty pirates. She was going to her death all because of her childhood fantasy of becoming a 'Turner'.

More squeaking of animals (yes, she now figured out that they were animals) came from overhead. Liz shuddered noticeably. A few pirates chuckled. She remembered when on of her best friends in England had fallen into a boarded up well. He broke his arm. Unfortunately, there was a batcave that connected to it; the bats were frightened and attacked him. Only after a few minutes of sitting up on firm ground, hearing screaming and scared yells, the bats flew up and attacked her.

The pirates laughed again as she shivered at the bats. Liz was grateful there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

The squeaking became so loud, it drowned out the voices of fear from the other fork, now so far away. She listened closely. Maybe if she got used to their continued screeches, she wouldn't be scared anymore.

Their high-pitched noises became slower, but no less in volume.They almost seemed to be making words.

'bat'

Elizabeth edged away from a bad smelling pirate to her left.

'man'

It looked as if they were nearing a small beach.

'will'

_Something about Will?_

'save'

_He will save me?_

'you'

_'Elizabeth,'_ she thought to herself. _'You are going insane. Bats are talking to you! After all this is over, get a _very_ long rest.'_

Pirates were making a loud ruckus as they hopped out of their little boats, into the water and pulled them onto the nicesmall beach. She looked around at all the pirates around her and noted that there were less pirates then they started out with.

She looked up to the squeaking ceiling and gasped softely--a man in black, entirely covered in that color except for his mouth. He motioned for her to stay quiet. The light from the first boat's lantern reflected from the water to around the man's head. The mask had ears...almost like a bat. She slowly returned her gaze to the filthy pirates who were helping her out of the boat.

Now with this "Batman", she had a way to escape being killed!

The pirates would not enjoy their surprise.

* * *

Well, how'd you like it? Heh, you can guess what movie I saw just recently...Yeah... 

Anyway, I'd like a few more reviews, please. You know, a little positive boost in my morale...to get me going for the next wonderful chapter. :D

Thanks so much for those who have reviewed in the past and are going to review. You people are the audience that keeps me going! Thanks again.


	11. One Last Shot, No Really!

A/N: So, how's everyone doing? I had a dosage of writer's block and couldn't think of something that would interest anyone. Of course this chapter is a request, but I really couldn't think for a while. Anyway, enough of my blabbering.

Disclaimer: I own Jack and Will and every other good and hot actor on the planet...so, nyah! Yeah, right...I really need to get more sleep.

Chapter 11:

One Last Shot, No Really

* * *

_'Oh, no.' _Jack thought. _'My ship is gone! Not good, not good, not good...bloody pirates!'_

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth tried to comfort Jack, but he was beyond comforting. It was only too noticable that he was trying to calm himself down.

"They done what's right by them," _Stupid pirates, what are they worth? Grrr..._"Can't expect more than that."

They, well, Will, rowed the rest of the way to the Dauntless. _OW!_ Jack finally looked up. It was a rope ladder they just threw overboard. He took off the crown and rubbed the newly formed bump on the middle of his head. He would feel that in the morning.

Will took Elizabeth's hand and helped her get on the ladder. Even though he showed that affection to her purely out of propriety, he knew that he would still be jealous of Mr. James 'Propriety' Norrington when the wedding would happen.

Jack sighed, he could never think of someone other then himself, _'They're going to hang me...Great...'_

He replaced his bejeweled crown. He let out one more giant sigh and stood, grabbing the bottom rung of the rope ladder,starting to climb. It seemed to take no time at all until Norrington's men grabbed hold of him, took his newfound, prized jewelry, and, unfortunately, his crown. He scowled at the Commodore. He had just taken all he had left in the world, except for his humongous ego and pride.

Governor Swann waltzed up, "Ah, Commodore. Marvelous work on capturing Mr. Sparrow. I commend you."

Jack almost gagged. The Governor's pompousness was almost as bad as the Commodore's.

"Father! Do we really need to go through with this hanging?" Elizabeth was feeling horrible. Not only did she promise Norrington that she would marry him, but Will thought she was serious about it and Jack was going to the gallows because of her doing, as well. Of course, she did blame her father for making her wear that awful corset to the Commodore's promotion ceremony, causing Jack to dive in and save her. Ugh! Everything was going wrong! That didn't mean that Elizabeth wouldn't try and fix it. She would help save the first pirate she met, even if it was the last thing she'd do.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," the Governor did not look in the least bit sorry. "Mr. Sparrow is someone that we have been looking for...for the longest time, I might add. You know that pirates are our top priority to capture in order to keep our citizens safe."

"But we don't need to hang him!" yelled Elizabeth as she was ushered away by the only maid on the entire ship, kept especially for when Elizabethwould berescued. She managed to look back at Will with alonging expression, hoping that he would understand what needed to be done,before she disappeared down the staircase.

Jack was ushered as well, but by the redcoats. And not into a well kept, little room like Elizabeth Swann, but nothing other than the brig, for prisoners like himself.

Will watched hopelessly from the railing for both cases, having been standing there since they set foot on the ship.Technically, now, he was a pirate because he helped one escape, commandeered a ship with a buccaneer crewand became good friends with one.Will realized suddenly that pirates were hanged. He closed his eyes hoping against reality that his life would be spared.

The governor and commodore were talking in whispers. _'Probably discussing my fate,'_ Will thought. And right he was.

"Mr. Turner," It was Norrington who spoke. Will opened his eyes. "The Governor had informed me that you and Elizabeth are good friends and if you were to be called a pirate there would be very improper words following the Governor's daughter--"

"I'm granting you clemecy, Mr. Turner," Governor Swann spoke up, thankfully, getting to the point.

Will's eyes were wide, shocked and surprised, "Th-thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, William." The governor smiled an almost knowing smile.

The commodore didn't look as happy, however. If Will wasn't condemed for piracy, then he still had an open shot with Elizabeth. Despite this, Norrington still acted properly by not throwing Will overboard at that precise moment and turned on his heel, accompanied by the governor. They both walked off to the other side of the ship conversing, still, in soft tones.

Will was so happy, _'Yes! I'm not going to die!'_

This is a page break for lack of a better thing to use.

And it came to pass, the sun rose in the east and the sun set in the west in times of three. The people rejoiced for the coming of their governor for the space of a night. On the morrow, they gathered together for an execution ceremony of great importance for the plunderer, pillager, marauder and privateer who is also known for his lascivious nature and charisma.

This is a page break for lack of a better thing to use.

However, no one ever mentions how much he mutters...

"Grr..stupid redcoats, don't know a thing about respect," Jack growled almost incoherently under his breath.

Most of the poeple of the town had gathered to watch one of the most famous pirates of the Caribbean hang. Many could not believe that he was caught. Jack couldn't believe it himself, actually. It took skill to help him from the rope ladder and take him down to the brig, pure skill. He was angry about that, but he was even more furious because his guards had been so rude as to not let him finish his song, "One-Hundred Bottles of Rum on the Wall", before they picked him up from his cell floor, tied his hands and dragged him to the hangman. They could have waited five more minutes. He was on 'Seven bottles of rum on the wall' anyway.

And now the drummers were drumming. He could see Governor Swann, Elizabeth and the Commodore where they stood. It didn't look like there was any hope of an easy escape. There were British soldiers posted everywhere it seemed.

A man in a cheap powdered wig ascended the stairs and unrolled the scroll he had in his hand.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..."

_Can they do nothing right?_ "_Captain_, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"...for your willful commission of crimes against the crown." _What? I would _never_ hurt my crown!... Oh, they mean the _king. "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith..."

_Oh, no. What have I done _this _time?_

"Piracy, smuggling..."

A man with shoulder-length, dark brown hair and amazing, amber-brown eyes, head topped with a fancy feathered had and dark red cape, entered the court yard quietly and surveyed his surroundings. He heard his beloved, Elizabeth, say to those around her, "This is wrong."

That was his cue to tell her that everything would be all right.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by law," Will heard Elizabeth's father say. "As are we all."

_'Heh...AND it's not lawful for this man to be killed,'_ Will thought.

The officer had continued on throughout all this, "...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..."

"Oh, yes," Jack smiled wide and looked around him to see if anyone else was guilty of impersonating a cleric. He did recieve a glare for the executioner, which only made Jack believe the manwas probably feeling guilty for pretending to be a religious leader in the first place.

"...Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes, you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Will looked at Jack, and boy, did he look pitiful. Will turned away from his friend and walked toward Elizabeth.

"Governor Swann, Commodore. Elizabeth," Will's full attention was now on the girl of his dreams. "I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you...I love you."

He turned and walked off, leaving a stunned Elizabeth. He hoped that she would understand his intentions. Will pushed through the crowd of people as the executioner put the noose around Jack's neck. _'Now or never, Elizabeth,'_ Will thought.

Heard a thud behind him and the worried voices of the Commodore and the Governor. Ah! There were too many people in the way, "MOVE!"

The townspeople moved, wondering what in heaven's name was going on. When a sword flew passed them, they figured it out. Will jumped through the crowd and sprinted up the stairs.

_'Ack! Mad ax-man!'_

Will ducked just in time. Jack was free. Now to get off the platform. Well, hey, not a bad time to show off, _especially_ if the girl he loved was there. Will jumped off the platform, somersaulting, and landed on his feet. Jack threw the undone noose to him and he caught it.

_'Oh, great,'_ There were more Navy guards coming at them. Pulling the rope tight and running fast, the men caught the soldier's in a torso-full of rope and fell backwards.

Jack and Will (or Will and Jack) dropped the rope after knoking out two more people, also using the 'column of stone' prop. They somersaulted toward the edge of the battlement, avoiding more cutting swords coming behind them.

Jack got up and ran, only being surrounded by even more guards, closely followed by Will, who was only held up because he wanted a sword and had to hit a poor soldier in the face to get one.

_'This is great,'_ Jack thought._ 'How many idiots does it take to capture two pirates? One...two...three...four...'_

Jack's counting was cut off by the approach of none other than more idiots, the leader of the idiots, the governor of the idiots, andthe daughter of the governor.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington almost looked insulted that someone would break their laws _purposely_.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me?" Jack thought that giving mercy to one person and not offering it to another, Jack, for instance, was entirely unfair.

The governor continued, "By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will said, dropping his sword at the commodore's feet.

Jack smiled and started pointing to himself frantically, trying to get the guards to understand him. _'He's mentioning me! That's me!'_

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it," Will's decision was made; he wasn't doing this for anyone but Jack, not even to impress Elizabeth. "At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington's face showed something between triumph and guilt, and on top of that, an almost hesitant look.

"It's right here, between you and Jack."

There it was, Elizabeth's cue. She walked up to Will and grasped his hand with both of hers, "As is mine."

Elizabeth stared defiantly at her father and 'future husband'. The governor appeared as if he were having an anxiety attack on the spot. He tried to talk some sense into his daughter, yell at the soldiers, and make sure they followed through, "Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake, put them down!"

The soldiers listened to Governor Swann, because poor James Norrington was still in shock that Elizabeth didn't want to marry him. _AND,_ she stood next to Will!

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" His voice sounded hurt.

"It is," Elizabeth said, her hands still holding Will's tightly. She hoped that Jack would figure that small little multicolored clue, flying from the high battlement's wall. He did, Elizabeth noticed because Jack interrupted, as was his style, a very awkward silence.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," Jack looked cheerful and sauntered up to the governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?"

He was so close he could have kissed Governor Swann, if he really wanted to, that is. Thankfully, the governor could pick up the stink of rum and tried to back up as much as possible without looking undignified. Jack moved on to Norrington.

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Norrington just looked appalled and utterly aghast, not to mention confused.

"'Lizabeth," Jack walked around to her other side. His face showed sadness, as if he would be the bearer of bad news. "It never would have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry."

If Norrington was bewildered, Elizabeth was much, much worse. Jack walked off toward the edge of the fort, got half-way and turned around, "Will...uh, nice hat!"

PAUSE!

Sorry about the interruption of the story, but I needed to pause it for a moment of discussion. Even if you weren't/aren't/never-will-be a Will Turner/Orlando Bloom fan, there is no way that you could EVER persuade me to believe that wasn't a true smile that make you push pause on your movie to see if that really was Orlando Bloom making that hot smile. Anyway, the truth of it is, you don't want to push play, because that would mean the end of the movie is near (and, you're looking at a pretty face anyway...). Again, sorry for the interruption.

PLAY!

After the Orli fans died from one of the top three smiles in the movie, Jack Sparrow recieved attention from everyone again.

"Men!" Jack continued to shuffle backwards, dangerously close to falling off, but still going, "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you--"

I told you that he got too close to the edge. However, it seemed that everyone noticed then, that a black ship was in the distance, but close enough for Jack to swim to.

"Idiot," Gillette liked to 'state-the-obvious' as Elizabeth liked to point out to her father. "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose!"

Norrington was still in shock about his breakup.

"What's your plan of action?" Gillette still continued, although no one was really listening, then he figured out that something was wrong. Norrington would never not answer him like that! "Sir?"

It wasn't even the Commodore that answered, but the Governor, "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

It always seemed that the governor had something smart to say, just at the right moment, too because Norrington found he had a change of heart. He loved Elizabeth enough that he would let her go, in order for her to be happy in her life...whether or not it was a _pirate_ that she married.

"Mr. Turner," Gillette smiled. That was the commodore's expression and tone of voice that he knew.

Norrington looked at Elizabeth. It looked like she was having a panic attack that they would hang her Will now. He heard Will say to her, "I will accept the consequences of my actions."

Will turned to face the commodore. Norrington unsheathed his sword, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Elizabeth flinched. Geez, he was only going to tell him to take care of Elizabeth, "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you," Will nodded his head.

"Commodore!" Gillette was having a hissy fit at Norrington walking off, "What about Sparrow?"

He almost answered 'what about Sparrow?' since he didn't rather care about anyone at the moment, but he realized that saying that wouldn't be proper. He didn't feel like going after a pirate today, anyway.

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." _'Besides, it would only be fair.' _Norrington walked away with all of his guards following after him.

Governor Swann turned toward his daughter and future son-in-law, "So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all...he is a blacksmith."

"No," Elizabeth said a little too mushily, taking off Will's wonderful hat, in which he just looked too good in. "He's a pirate."

The governor decided it was best to walk away at that precise moment, but he turned back halfway to the other side of the fort.

PAUSE!

I'm sure everyone has had this same thought, "Why does the governor watch them kiss?" Meh, I just think it would be kind of weird kissing and having an old guy watch you. Does anyone else have that same thought? And I didn't erm...centralize the kiss because if you've seen the movie as many times as I have, it get's annoying and old and feelings of jealousy pop up from the deep crevases of your heart. Again, sorry for interrupting. JACK!

PLAY!

Jack had more than enough time to swim to his beloved _Pearl. _A rope was thrown to him from the ship and he grabbed tight. At that moment, his crew pulled hard on the rope and Jack broke out into song.

_'I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!'_

His buttocks hit the deck roughly, but at least he had his baby back (baby back, baby back, Chili's Baby Back Ribs!), "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code."

Gibbs smiled, "We figured they were more actual...guidelines."

Gibbs grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to his feet. Mr. Cotton, complete with his parrot, gave Jack his hat back, which he promptly put back on his head, since he did not have his crown to wear anymore. '_Meh, it would probably rust or something on the ship, anyway.'_

"Thank you."

"Captain Sparrow," it was Anamaria. She put his coat around his shoulders and smiled, "The Black Pearl is yours."

Jack sauntered over to the helm and caressed in fondly. When he noticed the smiles and funny looks he was getting, he immediately turned captain, "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!"

It brought light to Jack's heart to see a crew doing what he told them to do. This was where he belonged, with his Pearl.

"Now bring me that horizon," he hummed a familiar tune and took out his compass, "And really bad eggs...Drink up me 'arties yo ho!"

* * *

So how was it. I was originally planning for the end of the movie to be the end of the whole story type thing, but it was a request and I wasn't going to take forever to fulfill it. I have about ten more chapters planned out, but it could be more.I could be watching the movie and get inspiration for another chapter, who knows! 

Thanks for reading. Thanks to reviewers. And please review!


	12. Two Upstanding Gentlemen

A/N: I'm back! I've had a small vacation where too many things happened to deter me from writing, by far, my favorite chapter yet. I've got part two written, but not typed up on the computer so it will probably be a few days until the next one is up...Monday, maybe. I hope you enjoy this. This story will be done and wonderful, hopefully, by the time Pirates 2 is out (squee!). Is anyone else as excited as I am?

I may comment throughout the story. They will be in (these things), but anything that I may have replaced, such as words that are not suitable for younger audiences I put ((double these)) around. Savvy?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my humor and erm...I guess I only own my humor in this one. Oh, well.

Chapter 12-Part 1:

Two Upstanding Gentlemen Are Off Limits to Civilians

* * *

Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before the story of Pirates of the Caribbean, back when he was Captain of _The Black Pearl_. 

"What?" you say. Well, he plays things close to the vest now, that is why he did not give you a five hour long description of why he was sailing into the harbor of Port Royal, on a sinking little fishing boat that used to belong to Anamaria, a very spirited woman, before Jack borrowed the boat without permission.

So that's the reason for the…many slaps that he gets from her. Oh, but we're not quite talking about that yet. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow's luck was with him when he sailed into the dock, it just didn't last long enough for the rest of the day. The sinking boat lowered in time to a beautiful orchestral score. Jack noticed.

"Oh, great," Jack thought. He jumped down from the top of the mast to the water filled boat, grabbed a bucket and attempted fruitlessly to bail the water out. A moment later, Jack dropped the bucket, saluted three skeletons, barely noticing the 'pirates ye be warned' sign and looked down at the ankle-deep water slowly rising. At that moment, he gave up and climbed the mast again, resuming his place on the sinking boat where he was moments before.

The seconds ticked by as the dock became steadily closer. There was a small jerk as the sunk vessel found its final resting place. Jack stepped off the mast onto the dock and walked past a very upset looking man.

"What? Hold up there you," The deranged man called after Jack, who almost had gotten out of earshot. He turned to look at the untidy harbormaster and his small black slave boy. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the docks."

The harbormaster and Jack both turned to glance at the sunken boat simultaneously. The former seemed to think that maybe it just wasn't worth it to tie up the boat, "and I shall need to know your name."

Jack didn't want anyone of military rank, or eve anyone at all, to know that there was a pirate visiting the town of Port Royal. Jack pulled coins out of his money pouch and slapped them down on the harbormaster's book of dock records, "What d'ye say to three shillings and we forget the name?"

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith," the Harbormaster said and turned away, heading toward Jack's sunken boat with his slave boy. Little did he know, however, that Jack saw his money pouch on the pedestal, and pocketed it.

And so Jack went on, mulling through crowds, mumbling a thousand pardons, until he filtered into a clear space. There he saw it and it was beautiful. Then he went, as unconcernedly as he could, acting as natural as possible, trying so hard for his sea legs to not get in his way, and strode up to the dock in which the _Dauntless_ was floating without a care in the world.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," said a voice. It appeared almost immediately in the form of a navy soldier with his companion, both in red coats- navy attire (waddya know!)

Jack stopped. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." That wasn't enough to distract them as he tried to get to the ship again, but blocked from his jaunt.

_Oh, look! A distraction!_ "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh?" Jack used his hands, pointing in every direction, to attempt even more to bring their attention away from him and to something else. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

The two navy guards glanced at each other once, slightly confused, then one spoke, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." He said it with a voice full of high regard, that such a job demanded praise and honor.

The pirate captain was less impressed, "It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a…" he shifted to get a better look at the _Dauntless_. "Ship like _that_, makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

The honorable navy soldier took pride in standing in the way of the mere civilian.

"Ah, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

'Proud of his Navy's baby, is he?' Jack thought. 'So am I.' He smiled to himself.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable," Jack said, pausing for a moment to get the full effect, "_The Black Pearl_."

The over-weight sailor gave a huff and rolled his eyes, "There's no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor_."

His buddy paused, wondering whether he was correct in saying so, decided yes, and turned toward Mullroy, "_The Black Pearl_ is a real ship."

Mullroy obviously didn't get the memo, "No, no it's not."

"Yes it is; I've seen it," He began to get defensive.

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

Jack was beginning to get bored at this point.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the ((people who really need to do something with their lives)), and captained by a man so evil that even Hades was sick to death (no pun intended) of him and spat him back out ((of Davey Jones' locker))?"

"No," Murtogg seemed slightly confused, but ended up sorting out the part with Davey Jones' locker and assuming this 'Hades' had something to do with it.

Mullroy gave an 'I-told-you-so' kind of face. Ha, "No."

But fortunately for Murtogg, he had a strong soul and knew he had to explain what he really saw that one dark night on that one ship, to not leave the other navy sailor in doubt. Some a true upstanding gentleman would do, "But I _have_ seen a ship with black sails."

At this moment, Jack found that no moment was more opportune than at this time to slip away from the two navy sailors, bantering. Even though he was already across the dock and at the helm before the particularly fat (hobbit…erm, I mean) sailor had a proper comeback prepared for Murtogg, he could still hear them as if they were standing next to him.

"Oh, and no ship that's crewed by the ((people who really need to do something right with their lives)) and captained by a man so evil that even ((Hades was sick to death (no pun intended) of him and))spat him back out (of Davey Jones' Locker) could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship (not boat) than _The Black Pearl_. Is that what you're saying?"

Jack felt the breeze gently blowing his dred-locks around his face for roughly five minutes before Murtogg finally figured out what Mullroy said, nodded and replied, "No."

"Like I said," he looked smug again, "there's no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor_."

Murtogg, a little downhearted from the stubborn attitude of Mullroy, attempted to change the conversation and looked around for an idea.

Jack was on the _Interceptor_! "Hey! You!" he yelled, calling the attention of Mullroy. "Get away from there!"

Preparing his gun, in case he needed to use it, and situating himself in a steady position on a deck of the ship, he was followed by Murtogg, "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

They had cornered Jack, unless he truly felt that jumping off deck was wise. Jack stared innocently back at them, but still did not re-move his hands from the helm.

"I'm sorry, it's just it's such a pretty boat—ship." Jack put a hand out to calm them if they were offended by his accidental slip of the tongue. Even though they were the ones with the pointy things on the tips of their guns, Jack would not deny that the _Interceptor_ was a boat if compared to the magnificence of _The Black Pearl_.

"What's your name?" Murtogg said.

_Finally! A challenge of wits!_ If these soldiers mingled with the general populace, the government would get foul very quickly. These two upstanding gentlemen definitely were off-limits to civilians.

Jack answered, non-chalantly, "Smith…or Smithy, if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy said, attempting to sound polite even through sarcasm dripped from the name.

Murtogg piped up, "Yeah, and no lies."

Jack stepped forward. He felt like this was an interrogation. "Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my (Ron) weasely black guts out."

"I said no lies!"

Mullroy answered slowly, "…I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us!"

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

JACK: 1 TUG: 0

* * *

Well, what did you think? Did you like it?

Please inform me if I made any mistakes at all...or if you liked it, even. Thanks!


	13. To Redeem a Man From

This may have PG-13 tendencies. Ye have been warned!

Oh, and I'm keeping you posted on the score. If you don't know what I'm talking about, just read part one and two of chapter 12. You can figure it out.

Characters thoughts will be in italics and my comments will be in (these things), savvy?

Chapter 12: Part 2

...To Redeem a Man From a Lifetime of Wickedness

* * *

No matter what Elizabeth did, that confrontation with Will in her house left her breathless. _What are you thinking? It's the corset, Elizabeth!_ When Norrington decided to grace her with his presence, walking took the rest of the saved air from her. He was the last person she wanted to be with anyway. Elizabeth would have taken Murtogg or Mullroy over the Commodore if she could not have Will. 

Of course, she had not met Jack yet... Until she fell off the battlement with a major soaking experience.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch...er, Interceptor, Jack was rehearsing his favourite story of all time about those cannibals on an island off the coast of Singapore.

"...And then they made me their chief."

SPLASH

Jack stood quickly and looked over the side of the ship. From the shouting coming from the fort, it was a woman, Elizabeth. He looked at Murtogg and Mullroy, "Will you be saving her then?"

"I can't swim," said the latter. Murtogg just stared, probably thinking that he only knew how to dog-paddle, but even more probable that he was afraid of large bodies of water.

Now, every fangirl of Johnny Depp or Jack Sparrow looks forward to this one part even though they have frustration that they do not play the right strip music.

Well, Jack began to strip down (to) his effects while saying to the two upstanding gentlemen, "Pearl of the king's navy you are."

He practically threw his gun, coat and hat in both of their faces, "Do not lose these."

As the water steamed because of the hotness (Jack, Jack stripping Elizabeth and the like), the flag changed directions from the sudden heat wave (only the fans don't think THAT, but that it must be important to the plot of the story– such as the_ Black Pearl_ was now headed toward the piece of gold hung around Elizabeth's neck).

The only think missing from the escapade were the commentators for the water ballet. Jack finally reached the top of the water and swam to the dock. Thankfully the TUG were there.

"I got her," Murtogg said. "Not breathing!"

Jack pulled himself onto the dock, "Move!"

Murtogg did not move fast enough and was then shoved aside. Jack pulled his knife from his boot and slit open Elizabeth's corset, who promptly turned to her side and coughed up water.

The innocent soldier spoke, "Never would've thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

JACK: 2-----------TUG: 0

Jack was still looming over Elizabeth and noticed a certain gold medallion which we previously read about earlier, calling a large, beautiful black ship. "Where did you get that?"

At that moment, the calvary arrived. Commodore Norrington was, oddly enough, composed and calm seeing Elizabeth only in her underwear. He drew his sword and pointed it at Jack, "On your feet."

The Governor was in a frenzied state, his eyes darting around to see if anyone had seen his daughter in ONLY her underwear. His eyes paused long enough on her to tightly secure his jacket over her shoulders, "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said impatiently. Jack saw that she was itching to slap her father's hands away from her. _A spirited woman._

Governor Swann's eyes darted about from Mullroy to Murtogg, who was holding Elizabeth's corset, to Jack, the man Murtogg pointed to for the reason there was a cut open corset and a scantily dressed (hardly) woman in their midst.

JACK: 2-----------TUG: 1

"Shoot him!"

"Father!" Elizabeth scolded him and turned to Norrington, the one who commanded the guns (no pun intended), "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norry did not look happy at all, but accepted his true love's words and lowered his sword (...however you want to take it)," I believe thanks are in order."

He reached out his hand and grabbed Jack's reluctant one.

**P**

_Drat!_

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

Jack felt violated. In all his years of life he thought handshakes as a gesture of friendship or greeting, not...

"Hang him," came the Governor's sing-song, victorious voice.

... a mark of death. The noose was the last place he wanted to go.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons," (as I said, however you want to take it) Norrington said. He still had a firm grip on Jack's hand and would not let go. Norrington pushed the rest of Jack's sleeve up to his elbow to reveal a tattoo of a sparrow in flight against a setting (or rising) sun. "Well, well...Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

The commodore dropped Jack's hand like a dead rat. Jack protested, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." (A mild protest).

Norrington stood there looking smug, "Well, I don't see your ship, Captian."

OUCH!

JACK: 0-----------NORRY/CJN: 1

Because of Jack's well-brought up background, he knew to approach the situation with the utmost politeness instead of causing a barbaric brawl which would involve someone getting hurt. Jack flashed a sarcastic smile, "I'm in the market as it were."

Both of the two upstanding gentlemen spoke up, "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"Told ya he was telling the truth," Mullroy responded. He picked up Jack's effects and walked up to Norrington. "These are his, sir."

Norrington rifled through Jack's thing as if no one cared if they were buried at the bottom of the ocean. Jack would not stand for that and was a hair away from cracking, grabbing his things and breaking for it. Maybe the sun from that island really had made him crazy.

"No additional shots nor powder..."

Because if I did you'd be in trouble.

"A compass that doesn't point north..."

I'm not trying to find north.

Norrington unsheathed and sheathed the sword, "...And I half-expected it to be made of wood."

Ooh, below the belt.

JACK: 0-----------NORRY/CJN: 2

"You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me."

JACK: 1-----------NORRY/CJN: 2

_Touché._

Elizabeth watched as Jack was dragged to the other end of the dock. She shrugged off her father's coat, everyone had already seen her in her underwear anyway, and stood in between Norrington and Jack, "Commodore, I really must protest."

It seemed from the outside that Norrington was only half-listening to Elizabeth when he said, "Carefully Lieutenant," to Gillette, but in reality, he was hanging onto her every word.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life."

I will insert a small history lesson into this fanfic. Pirates, as do many other people, have a narrowminded tendency to formulate plans of survival. Jack's wheels were turning to find a way off the path of the gallows and onto the path of freedom.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Jack could not pass this up, "Though it seems enough to condemn him."

JACK: 2-----------NORRY/CJN: 2

"Indeed." Norrington observed Jack's sudden change to watchful, almost as if...

"Finally," Jack said, and threw his chains that Gillette had just secured on his wrists overElizabeth's head, and aroundher neck.

The governor preceded to do a freakout jig in which the words, "Don't shoot," were the chorus.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," said sexy Jack (okay maybe I'm just saying that because of his voice at this moment. Isn't a growl sexy?)

Sexy Jack knew that both the Commodore and the Governor wanted Elizabeth back safe and sound, but, come on! Really, what could Jack do involving chains and effects? (evil grin), "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please...and my hat! Commodore!"

Jack paused in his delegation and turned to Elizabeth's ear, speaking softly, "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," she said fiercely.

_Fine_, Jack thought. "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind."

She looked at Jack's pistol, sword, compass and hat that Murtogg held out for her. _Any way to escape?_

"Come, come, dear, we don't have all day."

_Nope._

Jack spun her around, now holding his pistol to her still dripping head, "Now if you'd be very kind."

Elizabeth glared daggers at him, but did as she was implied to do, very grudgingly, wrapping her arms around him to get the belt on right. Jack was loving it. He grinned from ear to ear at the Commodore and Governor.

He grunted slightly, "Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable," She said with gritted teeth, finished strapping him in and resumed to glare.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square," Jack said, turning Elizabeth back around to face her father and many Navy men. "Gentlemen!"

A small seductive growl escaped, "M'lady."

He took one step backwards to prepare himself to push Elizabeth forward and run, "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack pushed Elizabeth away, turned, grabbed a random rope and catapulted into the air, swung around a pole (hmmm) and landed on a beam above them, in which he promptly jumped off after throwing his iron's chain over another rope and slid down to a dock a few over from the Interceptor's.

He sprinted, as best he could with sea legs and hid behind a blacksmithing statue that had a surprising resemblance to someone Jack remembered was on his crew, back when he was captain of the_ Black Pearl_.

Jack heard guards move passed him. _Ha! I win!_ He scooted around the statue, noticed another six red-coats were coming at him and hid in the first available cardboard box in history– a Blacksmith Shop.

JACK: 5-----------TUG/NORRY/CJN: 3

* * *

How'd you like it? It is late, I'm sorry.It'spart of my favorite chapterNext chapter soon! 


End file.
